Episode 6386 (1st November 2012)
Plot Jimmy returns to the funeral after looking for Thomas, unable to find him. Edna is adamant that she'll go and look for him, while Jude urges them to continue the funeral. Edna finds Thomas and tries to talk to him, but realises it's going to be harder than she imagined. Jimmy decides to go ahead with the burial even though Thomas is not there, but it seems Edna is getting through to him as she tells him that he only gets one chance to say goodbye to his father and he'll regret it if he doesn't. Jimmy is guilty and miserable as they head to the graveyard, but is emotional when Thomas arrives and he thanks him for having the courage to go through with it. Leaving the graveyard, Jimmy is annoyed to see Charity working, but Rodney distracts him and he tells Thomas and Anya how proud he is of them. Later, Anya softens towards Thomas as they head to the grave, but they're surprised to see Cameron there, who quickly hurries off. A concerned Nicola comforts Jimmy as he breaks down, blaming himself for everything. Meanwhile, Moira is shocked by Lisa's fear of what Cain might do to Cameron. Zak later talks to Cain, warning him not to seek revenge on Cameron and turn the mess into an even bigger one. Moira sees Cain outside The Woolpack looking sad and stressed, and he walks away when she questions him about his feelings. Elsewhere, Dan is determined to get wasted at his party in the café, while David and Priya try to get away from the funeral to spend time together but Nicola railroads them into staying. Cast Regular cast *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power Guest cast *Anya King - Lauren Sheriston *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan *Undertaker - Simon Lacy Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Rear exterior *Cemetery *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 viewers (19th place - joint with the following episode). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes